


In the Spray

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey and Kaydel wind down after a battle.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Kudos: 21





	In the Spray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987445) by [saltandlimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes). 



No matter the conditions Rey fights in, she is never, ever free of dust and dirt come the end of a battle. And running, jumping and fighting with a lightsaber means there’s always sweat for it to stick to.

Luckily the Millennium Falcon’s showers are actually among the more reliable things about the old ship - assuming you never use the one that Chewbacca favours – but there’s always a ten-second delay on the heat. Rey actually likes that, from her days back on Jakku, and once past that bout of cold she starts doing away with the dirt.

A few little cuts on her neck and chin sting when the water hits them – she’d missed those. Must’ve been little flecks of debris. Maybe Kaydel is right about wearing a visored helmet.

And speaking of… _ah_. Rey feels her approach, but keeps herself turned away, eyes shut, even when the shower door opens. Kaydel’s arms encircle her and squeeze, and Rey feels skin on her back, the brush of hair against her backside. Kaydel’s breath is the barest hint of a laugh as Rey gently bucks against her, reaching behind to caress her girlfriend’s arse.

“Clean enough for you to make me a mess again, Del?”

“You’re never too dirty for that.” As she speaks, Kaydel’s hands go snaking up to her breasts, squeezing and stroking. Rey sighs gratefully, cupping Kaydel’s chin to kiss her, while with her free hand she reaches down between Kaydel’s thighs, down to the curls.

Kaydel plants a kiss on the scar on Rey’s upper arm, before nipping at the point where her shoulder meets her neck. Rey shudders. Then she feels a hand on her back and bends over under the gentle pressure, supporting herself against the wall and spreading her legs as she goes. The water streams down her back.

That gets her an approving growl from Kaydel, who takes her arse in both hands, squeezing hard. Her left hand takes a grip on Rey’s hip while the other follows the curve and the water, down to her inner thigh. Kaydel presses her lips against Rey’s spine, and Rey gasps and tilts her head down. She can see Kaydel’s fingers, just beyond the dark curls, tracing maddening circles on her thigh.

“Kaydel, please…”

“Shush.” Rey could almost hate her right now for this, but now Kaydel’s fingers have reached her labia and she can’t think of anything else. “You’re just too fun to tease, Rey. Luckily,” she drops her voice to a husky whisper, and Rey lets out a slow breath as a single finger enters her. “I love getting you off too.”

Kaydel’s done teasing. She quickly works another finger into Rey’s cunt, deep and hard. Rey gasps, watching Kaydel slip those fingers in and out. She raises her head with a moan, feeling Kaydel press and rock against her. She pushes harder against the wall, yelping half-words as Kaydel’s free hand starts stroking her clit.

It feels like something breaking loose inside her. She arches her spine, throwing her head back and screaming yes, _yes_.

They stay standing, Rey jolting and gasping, Kaydel’s fingers still inside her. She luxuriates in the afterglow as Kaydel kisses her hungrily on the neck. Straightening up, she takes Kaydel’s chin in her hand, guiding her lips to hers.

She feels her lover’s fingers withdraw and takes a long, shuddering breath. Then she whips around, takes Kaydel by the hips and pushes her up against the wall. Kaydel’s cheeks are flushed and her teeth are bared in a truly wicked grin. Fixing Rey with an insouciant stare, she slowly raises her hand to her mouth, sucking the taste of Rey’s cunt from her fingers.

Whatever inhibitions Rey has left vanish in that instant. She goes straight for Kaydel’s breasts, sucking at her nipples before dropping to her knees.

“Oh, the things I’m going to do to you,” she growls, taking a firm grasp of Kaydel's thighs, planting a kiss on her soft belly.

“Now that doesn’t sound much like a Jedi, Rey.”

“Yeah? Well right now, I’m not a Jedi.” She nips at Kaydel’s thigh, squeezing her buttocks. “I’m a scrappy little scavenger. I’m a conquering warrior,” and Kaydel giggles at that, “claiming her due.” Rey rests her chin on Kaydel’s neat little bush, flashing her very dirtiest smile up at her. “So you’d better yield up your treasures, Connix.”

She catches the other woman’s leg and lifts it, hooking it over her shoulder. She nuzzles against the dark gold between her lover’s thighs, lifting her eyes to meet Kaydel’s again before turning her attention to the pinkness below. She kisses it once, twice, then digs her tongue in between the folds and is rewarded with a gasp from Kaydel.

The hungry expression in Kaydel’s eyes, and the taste of her, drive Rey on. She tightens her grip on her lover’s thighs and intensifies her licks, darting up to her clit for a few seconds before dropping back down and working her jaw against her labia, kissing aggressively. That sets Kaydel shaking, grabbing Rey’s head with one hand while she braces herself with the other.

“You’re… _devouring_ me,” Kaydel moans, matching Rey’s rhythm, riding her motions. “Please, _ah_ … don’t stop…” Rey isn’t sure she could if she even wanted to. Kaydel’s words dissolve into one long series of little screams as Rey again uses her jaw to drive her lips and tongue against Kaydel’s cunt. She sees the blush break out in Kaydel’s cheeks, spreading over the top of her breasts. A second later she goes still, mouth opened wide in a silent scream before a plaintive whimper escapes her throat.

If Rey hadn’t coaxed that noise out of her, she might have laughed at it. As it is she smiles up at her, gently kissing her thighs, and eases Kaydel down so they’re kneeling together in the spray and steam.

Kaydel wraps her arms and legs around Rey, putting her forehead against hers before kissing her again. “And that’s why we’ve always got to come back from these battles in one piece.”


End file.
